


tremble, tremble

by Anonymous



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Foot Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Feminization, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, softdom!jaeduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But Jaeduck is the only one who knows what Jiwon really craves, in his innermost being.





	tremble, tremble

He's lying flat on the ground, back against the cold floor, a foot pressed to his balls. Jaeduck’s foot, to be exact. Jaeduck’s wearing a dark grin, as he always does, when they do things like this.

“Always running your mouth, huh, hyung?” Jaeduck drawls, pressing the toe of his boot into Jiwon’s crotch. Jiwon bites down harder on his lower lip. He knows he’s not supposed to move or speak, though he really wants to. He’s sweating, though the floor is cold beneath him.

He really, really wants to move, and he suddenly feels an itch in his lower back. When his back arches ever so slightly, Jaeduck presses down even harder. “Not so fast,” Jaeduck hums, a warning tone in his voice that says if you try that again, you’re going to get punished, and it both thrilled and frightened Jiwon at the same time.

“I’ll move, if you ask _nicely_ ,” Jaeduck continues, a sneer in his sweet voice. Jiwon can tell how much he enjoys having this much control over Jiwon, when outside these four walls it’s the opposite. Outside, Jiwon has full control, barks at everyone else, exerts his leadership.

But Jaeduck is the only one who knows what Jiwon really craves, in his innermost being.

He lets his mind wander a little, into a space not too distant, remembering how he ended up on this floor in the first place.

 

 

 

 

Jaeduck had found out Jiwon’s particular proclivities by accident - on hindsight Jiwon thinks, not a very unfortunate accident. Jaeduck had gone over to play video games, and literally caught Jiwon with his pants down, a lewd video playing on his large monitor screen. What startled Jiwon was that Jaeduck didn’t seem disgusted by it, rather he seemed fascinated. His eyes widened as he stepped closer.

_Oh,_ was all he said, and then, _tell me more._

And Jiwon knew his secret was no longer safe, so he spilled. How he secretly enjoyed relinquishing control once in a while, to relieve stress, to give that over to someone else. Also how he really wanted someone to step on him, quite literally.

Jaeduck looked at him curiously, and listened a little too intently for Jiwon’s comfort.

“I could help you with that, if you wanted,” Jaeduck whispered sweetly, in the dim light of the room. Somehow, Jiwon thought he wouldn’t mind relinquishing control to Jaeduck, over anyone else.

 

 

 

 

Jaeduck started lightly with pretty cropped tops and shorts, wore cute shoes that made Jiwon’s breath hitch. Jaeduck pushed him down to sit on a chair, and ordered him to sit. _Oh_ , Jiwon thought absently, feeling his cock twitch when Jaeduck used that demanding tone on him. Jaeduck, perceptive as he was, sensed something he could use that would work.

“You look stunning,” he blurted out when he first saw Jaeduck put on a particularly pretty pair of high heels.

“You like them?” Jaeduck lilted, lifting a slender leg to give Jiwon a better view. Jiwon nodded mutely, his throat suddenly dry. He suddenly wondered what it would be like if Jaeduck had one heeled foot on him, and he felt blood rush to his groin.

When he saw Jiwon nip lightly on his lower lip, Jaeduck smiled cunningly, an idea forming in his mind. He lifted a leg, gently pressing a foot onto Jiwon’s groin, resting a bit of weight. Jiwon took in a short breath, the slight pressure making his head spin a little. Jaeduck made sure to ask if Jiwon was okay, whether he could take it. They spent more time testing out the waters than anything, letting Jiwon get used to the new sensation.

Jaeduck alternated between different types of heels, and found the ones that Jiwon really liked—heeled boots. At that point, they hadn’t really gotten to where Jiwon really wanted things to be just yet—it was more of getting Jiwon to be comfortable with the sensation, learning his preferences.

At this point things were still relatively, well, normal. Jaeduck had grinned at Jiwon after they were done, said there was a lot more where that came from. Jiwon felt his breath hitch. He felt unprepared, yet ready for things to escalate at the same time.

 

 

 

 

It was only after an especially intense practice session that Jiwon flopped onto the ground, spent physically and mentally. Concert preparation was always the most excruciating, and the pressure was getting to him.

From the corner of the room, Jaeduck knew Jiwon needed release, real release, and he decided he’d give that to him tonight. It was probably the only way he could think of, to help Jiwon take away the pressure.

_Do you want to relax? Your place, after this. I won’t go home tonight._

Jiwon stared at his phone for a moment, before looking up towards Jaeduck who stood in the corner of the room, eyes staring intently at his phone screen. _Fine,_ he quickly sent back, before burying his phone deep into his jacket pocket. His heart raced. Were they going to do what Jiwon thought they’d be doing?

They left only after the others did, sitting in silence on the car ride back to Jiwon’s house. Jiwon’s manager was considerate not to ask why Jaeduck was coming over, perhaps thinking they were going to play games into the night, as usual. He wasn’t completely wrong, Jiwon thought. When they reached the house, they set down their things in silence. “Wait here,” Jaeduck said, going to the guest room to change. A few minutes later, the door clicked open, and Jiwon looked up from where he was sitting on the couch.

Jaeduck came out wearing a cropped shirt, a chiffon mini skirt, and black high heels. Jiwon’s phone fell from his hand. “Y-you—”

“Like what you’re seeing, hyung?” Jaeduck asked softly, eyes half-lidded. He pulled a chair from the dining table, gesturing for Jiwon to sit. He parted Jiwon’s legs with a heeled foot. “Relax,” Jaeduck whispered, mouth to the shell of his ear. Jiwon let his arms fall to his sides like jelly. Jaeduck took one of Jiwon’s hands and let it feel up his calf to his thigh. It was smooth and hairless, and Jiwon watched as Jaeduck’s eyelashes fluttered, enjoying how Jiwon’s warm hands felt on his legs.

“I want to try something. Is that okay?” Jaeduck asked, letting Jiwon’s hand go slowly. Jiwon nodded, throat dry. Jaeduck strutted away, and Jiwon watched as he fished something out from his backpack. He took out a blindfold and a rope, both deep black in colour.

“If you don’t want—” Jaeduck stuttered, his confident exterior seemingly coming apart—“Yes,” He took out a blindfold and a rope, both deep black in colour. “Yes,” Jiwon said, the most coherent he'd been all evening. “I want this,” he replied, eyes dark, and Jaeduck swallowed.

 

 

 

 

Without another word, Jaeduck set the blindfold on Jiwon’s lap, moving behind the chair to bind his arms, tight enough that he couldn’t move but also not restricting his blood flow. He pressed a chaste kiss to Jiwon’s jawline. “If you want me to stop at any time, just say spinel,” he whispered against Jiwon’s cheek.

“You’re well prepared, eh,” Jiwon smirked, but Jaeduck stared back at him, eyes dark with intent. Jiwon took it as his cue to be silent, letting Jaeduck gently put the blindfold on. There was silence for a while, and Jiwon let himself get used to the restraint and the sensory deprivation. He turned his head, wondering if Jaeduck had gone off somewhere, but was met with a stern grip to his chin.

“Eyes forward, hyung,” Jaeduck murmured, a domineering tone in his voice. Jiwon found it oddly thrilling, cherub faced Jaeduck, in heels, tying him to a chair, ordering him like this. He took in a sharp inhale, prepared for whatever Jaeduck might do next.

Jiwon felt Jaeduck’s heeled foot move from his calf, to beside his knee, and then to his inner thigh. He brushed his foot tentatively against Jiwon’s inner thigh, Jiwon trembling a little. Jiwon hissed when he felt a pressure on his groin. It felt more intense like this, his arms unable to move, eyes unable to watch what was being done to him.

Jaeduck switched movements, lightly running his foot up and down Jiwon’s hardening length, occasionally pressing down.

“Jiwon-hyung,” Jaeduck murmured. “I want you to tell me how hard and how much you want me to press, alright? Nod if you understand.” Jiwon nodded, swallowing hard. “Alright,” Jaeduck whispered, before releasing his foot slightly, pausing as if waiting for a response.

“Harder,” Jiwon whispered, the word barely escaping his lips. “I can’t hear you hyung,” Jaeduck hummed, about to remove his foot from Jiwon’s groin. “Harder,” Jiwon stuttered, this time more than a whisper. Jaeduck smirked, and applied more weight to his heeled foot, before quickly releasing, languid strokes up and down his cock, hard in his pants. “More,” Jiwon choked, almost a whimper, and Jaeduck pressed down once, twice, three times.

As they continued, Jiwon never once told Jaeduck to stop, and his threshold surprised Jaeduck. Jaeduck decided not to drag it out any longer, and moved a hand to stroke Jiwon through his pants, Jiwon panting. When Jaeduck gave a final hard press to Jiwon’s groin, Jiwon came with a strangled gasp, body trembling, nearly falling off the chair; his head hung. Jaeduck quickly took off his shoes, quickly moving to untie Jiwon and remove the blindfold.

“Hyung? Are you—” Jaeduck asked, expression switching to that of concern. Jiwon looked up at Jaeduck, eyes hazy with pleasure.

“Fuck,” Jiwon managed out after a while. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Good,” Jaeduck whispered, pressing light kisses to Jiwon’s cheeks, jaw and forehead. “That’s good.”

 

 

 

 

After that night, Jiwon found himself unable to forget. He wanted more, he craved it. Which led him to a series of cryptic texts, and Jaeduck finally asking tell me what you really want, leading to a rather enlightening conversation with Jaeduck, who had done more extensive research to Jiwon’s horror and awe.

They agreed that they enjoyed what was done that night, but Jaeduck decided they should agree on a structure of how things might be done in future. Jiwon never thought in his life he would find a use for a safeword. They also worked out boundaries—though it was established that Jiwon either did not have any, or that the goal post for that was very far away. They talked about rewards and punishments too, and Jiwon thought it was worth a try— after all, his preferences were filthy enough as it were, what was wrong with adding more to the list.

“Most of all, you have to be be okay with this, hyung,” Jaeduck said, an expression of concern on his face. Caring, sweet Jaeduck, always looking out for him. Jiwon nodded, looking back at Jaeduck affectionately.

 

 

 

 

His mind travels back to where he is this moment, lying on the ground, naked, Jaeduck standing over him, wearing the same chiffon mini skirt and heeled boots in place of heels. They decided not to use restraints or blindfolds this time, for Jaeduck thought Jiwon had enough practice in restraint. If he learned to be good, to be really good, he would get his reward—release.

Jiwon lies with his arms beside him, shaking a little from the coldness of the ground. Jaeduck cocks his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Ask nicely, and I’ll move,” Jaeduck says, teasingly rubbing the toe of his foot on Jiwon’s cock. It took almost all of Jiwon’s restraint not to move, the sensation of the boot on his cock setting his senses ablaze.

“P-please...Jaeduck,” Jiwon manages, Jaeduck pressing slightly harder. “I want…”

Jaeduck removes his foot and Jiwon whimpers. “Speak properly,” Jaeduck snaps, eyes half-lidded, gritting his teeth. A chill of excitement rushes down Jiwon’s spine, seeing Jaeduck take charge like this.

“I want you to press...harder, please, Jaeduck—”

Jaeduck smirks, lifting his foot up once again. “Alright, I’ll give that to you,” he murmurs, pressing onto Jiwon’s cock and balls, rubbing in circles. Jiwon’s breathing grew staggered. Jaeduck paused, a brief look of concern flashing across his face. _Is this too hard,_ he seemed to be saying. Jiwon shook his head, and Jaeduck saw it as the green light to continue.

Jiwon feels heat pooling in his stomach, his head spinning, thinking he might explode. But just as he feels close to coming, Jaeduck moves his foot away quickly, and Jiwon let out an audible moan.

“You were going to come, weren’t you,” Jaeduck sneers, voice silky. “Well,” he continues removing his skirt and underwear, moving to get something from his bag—“I can’t let you have _all_ the fun tonight.” Jaeduck presses something small onto Jiwon’s palm. “Put this on,” he whispers, and Jiwon makes quick work of the condom, sliding it on.

Jaeduck takes his time lubing Jiwon up, hands moving in lazy, slow strokes. Jiwon keeps his arms by his side, waiting for Jaeduck to instruct him again. He hisses as Jaeduck sinks down onto his cock, eyes fluttering prettily.

Jaeduck gnaws at his lower lip, staying still. “Mm,” he hums. “That feels good.” Jiwon twitches slightly, wanting Jaeduck to move, but the little shit takes his time, wanting to feel every inch of Jiwon. Jaeduck giggles. “Someone’s impatient,” he singsongs. “Good things come to boys who wait,” he hums before moving his hips up and down in a steady rhythm. Jiwon bites his lip, trying not to make any noise.

Jaeduck moans loudly, as if deliberately wanting to rile Jiwon up. “You feel so fucking good,” Jaeduck slurs, rolling his hips. His pale skin is flushed pink, and Jiwon has a full view of Jaeduck throwing his head back in pleasure. He can’t help but stay still, watching Jaeduck fuck himself on his cock.

“Don’t make me do all the work,” Jaeduck whines, and that is all it took for Jiwon to move his hands, throwing off Jaeduck’s heels, sitting up, hands gripping Jaeduck’s ass tightly, his hips jutting up into Jaeduck.

“O-oh,” Jaeduck moans at the sensation of Jiwon going deeper into him. “Is that- ha- all you can do?” he teases, eyes half-lidded. Jiwon furrows a brow, his eyes dark, like how he is when he gets strict, and moves to trace circles on Jaeduck’s nipple with his tongue, biting slightly. Jaeduck leans forward, arms gripping Jiwon’s back. “C’mon, Jiwon,” Jaeduck slurs, “make me feel _good_ —”

Jiwon then strokes Jaeduck off with uneven, hard strokes. He hisses as he feels Jaeduck clench harder around him, and he knows he’s close too. “Oh, fuck—” Jaeduck cries, before trembling, his body loosening up as he comes, spilling white onto his and Jiwon’s skin. Jiwon follows shortly after, coming with a few deep groans. Jaeduck moans as he feels Jiwon’s cock pulse into him, nipping at Jiwon’s neck.

They lean onto each other, thoroughly spent. Jaeduck pulls himself off Jiwon’s cock with a soft pop, and lifts his head to look at Jiwon with soft eyes, stroking Jiwon’s hair, matted with sweat.

“That was good, hyung. You did really good,” he pants, smiling, before kissing him quickly on the lips. “How do you feel?”

“Like I could sleep for a week,” Jiwon hums, feeling wrung out.

“Before that, we need a bath. And I probably need to rub your sore legs,” Jaeduck laughs, before getting up from Jiwon’s lap, pulling him to stand.

“Wait,” Jiwon whispers, before pulling Jaeduck into his arms for a kiss.

“Those can wait,” he mutters lazily, before kissing Jaeduck again and again, slow and easy.


End file.
